Life Still Changing
by Innocence is Beautiful
Summary: Rin turns eighteen and some surprises are revealed. But does her two friends Kohaku and Shippo have some hidden feelings? Will they go head to head for Rin's attention? Will thier friendship survive this mess they call life? Does this summary suck?


I was thirteen when Naraku was destroyed. Kohaku was fifth teen and Shippo was twelve and a half. They became my best friends, my protectors, and my brothers. I love them so much. I still kept all the memories we spent together close to my heart and cherished.

--

"Hahaha Shippo- Chan can't catch me," I singed while Kohaku laughed from the tree top. Shippo stopped, crossed his arms, and pouted.

"What's wrong Shippo-Chan?" I asked. He just shook his head. I guess I really hurt his feelings. He did have shorter legs making it harder to catch us. Feeling kind of sorry for him I approached him.

"It's okay Shippo. Kohaku will be it!" I said it loud enough for him to hear it in his tree.

"What?! That's not fair!" I glared at him before looking back at Shippo.

"Okay?" Shippo shook his head, "Why not?" Then he smiled.

"Cause' you're it!" he exclaimed tagging me then transforming into that pink bubble thingy and floated away.

"Hey that's not fair!" I called stomping my foot. They all laughed. I had to smile a little.

--

Now I'm turning eighteen. And surprisingly between back then when I was little and now Lord Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha somewhat sat aside there differences.

"What did you say?" Inuyasha yelled from across the dining table. I did say somewhat, right? Kagome, his mate, tried to calm him down but he ignored her.

"I will not repeat myself. Besides your reply would have been tedious."

"Why you..."

"Inuyasha stop being an idiot. Sesshoumaru allowed you here to eat a decent meal. You should learn more respect," Shippo lectured and everyone nodded in agreement tired of all the yelling. I smiled. Shippo grew up to be a very outspoken gentleman.

"What was that runt? Just because you aren't a small fry anymore doesn't mean I won't hit you!"

"You wouldn't."

"Oh I would," Inuyasha jumped from his chair when… "SIT BOY!" BOOM! Inuyasha slammed head first in to the stone floor. I giggled, "You know that could explain his behavior." The table erupted into laughter and Inuyasha glared at me as he sat back into his chair. The laughter died down and everyone went into separate conversations. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku talked about when she would be going home again while Inuyasha played with her hair. Kouga, who was constantly shooting daggers at Inuyasha every time his mate Ayame wasn't looking, whispered to Ginta and Hakkaku. Sesshoumaru who was sitting next to me discussed battle tactics with the Lord of the North who enjoyed being around only to watch the petty arguments. Kohaku and Shippo sat on the other side of me teasing each other and what not. I didn't join in. Only because anticipation, excitement, and fear filled my entire body. Lord Sesshoumaru was going to grant my only wish. To be a demon! Tomorrow when I officially turn eighteen! I wonder how I would look! Hopefully as beautiful as Lord Sesshoumaru! Ooh and just as strong.

"Rin?!"

"Huh?" I looked at Shippo and Kohaku who were both staring at me.

"Are you okay?" It was Kohaku that asked. I smiled and nodded, "Rin is fine." They both laughed. I laughed. They always laughed when I say 'Rin' instead of 'I'. But can you blame me? Ten years with Sesshoumaru and he really starts to rubs off on you. I even do that 'hn' thing sometimes. It's weird.

"We were asking if you wanted to go to the garden with us," Shippo said. I nodded and we excused ourselves from the table.

**In the garden! **

I picked flowers while watching Kohaku and Shippo wrestle. It was hard to predict who would win since both of them had an advantage. Kohaku's skills with slaying demons and his agility did help him but Shippo being a demon had a couple of tricks up his sleeves. Literally. Shippo fell backwards dodging one of Kohaku's attack. He came again but Shippo had something else in mind. Pulling out a sutra he tossed it at Kohaku. Then a huge stone fell onto Kohaku knocking him down.

"Hey no fair! You always do that!" Shippo made a funny face by stretching his face with his fingers and sticking out his tongue.

"Oh very mature, Shippo! How old are you? Six!" Shippo smiled knowingly.

"Actually I'm sixty six. Thank you very much." I stood up and laughed. I just laughed. I laughed till my side ache and tears came to my eyes.

"What's up with her?" Shippo asked.

"I think it's the curse of being a woman," Kohaku whispered. I shook my head wiping away the tears.

"Oh I love you guys," I finally said after my non- stop laughing subsided. They both grin from ear to ear.

"We love you to, Rin," Shippo said and Kohaku nodded in agreement. We all just smiled at each other. My big happy family. We all started as orphans but here we are.

"Hey get this stupid rock off me!" Kohaku yelled. I shook my head. Boys! Always have to ruin the moment.

"Fat chance!" Shippo teased before sticking his tongue out yet again. Sighing I picked up the flower necklaces I made and walked over to them.

"Shippo get that off of Kohaku," I ordered. Shippo pouted but did it anyways. Kohaku stood up and glared daggers at him, "I want a rematch!"

"Don't be such a sore loser, Kohaku," Shippo laughed, "And don't be such a sore winner, Shippo." He pouted.

"Sorry Rin."

"Yea sorry." I smiled, "It's okay. I made you guys something!" They both look surprised and I put the necklace of flowers around their necks.

"For my winners!" I exclaimed. Then they both blushed scarlet. I ignored it and spun around in circles like when I was little before falling into the grass under the huge shady tree. Of course my friends followed. Without the spinning.

"You guys promise we'll be friends forever." They looked at me crazy.

"We don't have to promise," Kohaku began.

"Because we plan on it," Shippo finished. Was it a crime to be this happy?

--

The next night Sesshoumaru came to my chambers. I was wide awake and dress. I haven't slept at all the last two days waiting for this very moment. Like Sesshoumaru said I haven't told a soul. Neither Kohaku nor Shippo knows.

"Come Rin," his voice was quieter than usual but just as demanding. I followed him. My bare feet walked quietly over the cold floor. Tonight was the night, I whispered. Sesshoumaru slightly nodded. We reached huge wooden doors that Sesshoumaru pushed open revealing the main garden. I was in awe! I was never allowed here till now. The rays of the moon shone on the flowers through the trees. The different colors blending together so beautifully that tears came to my eyes. What surprise me was that Kagome stood in the middle of this fantastic garden waiting for us.

"Miss Kagome why are you here?" She smiled.

"Sesshoumaru asked for my assistance." I looked at him questioningly.

"Without her spiritual blood my demonic blood would kill you," he stated simply. I nodded. Sesshoumaru pulled out a dagger shaped like a crescent and brought it to his wrist. Red liquid glowed against his pale skin. I stared into his eyes and he nodded. I stepped forward placing my mouth onto his wrist. Blood filled my mouth and I swallowed it down. Few moments later he pulled his wrist from mines and replaced it with Kagome's delicate wrist. I sucked again the copper taste filling my mouth and I swallowed the urge to spit it out. I wanted this. I want to live past my years and continue to stand by Lord Sesshoumaru side as his ward. Kagome removed her wrist and with a small smile, departed.

"Go to bed Rin. In the morning you will feel sick and you will run a high fever. It's just the new blood taking over your system. Within three days you'll be a full demon." I nodded.

"Good night, Lord Sesshoumaru and thank you." I made my way inside and into my bed. The two days of no sleep finally caught with me. My eyes fluttered close and I was sound asleep in no time.

--

Yea I kno i shouldn't be writing new stories but this been sitting in my notebook for so long. Haha but im still working on some of my other stories.


End file.
